1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of connections between an IC card and a socket into which the card is inserted.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are required to process more data at higher speeds, and accordingly, the number of connections between system units, for example, between an IC card and a socket into which the card is inserted needs to be increased.
An IC card is provided at the insertion end thereof with a connector consisting of a plurality of pin holes, into which electrode pins projected from a socket are fitted to make electrode connections. The Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA), an American standardization body, has standardized such IC cards.
Connector pin holes and socket electrode pins can be increased in numbers to increase the number of connections between an IC card and a socket; however, such a way causes the diameter of pins and the interval therebetween to be changed. Thus a computer main body must be equipped with two types of sockets to cover both current-standard IC cards (standardized by PCMCIA) and other IC cards (nonstandard IC cards).